


Image Inspirations For The Series

by SleepDepraved



Series: THE SLIDER [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Embedded Images
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6569941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepDepraved/pseuds/SleepDepraved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <strong>Image References for the SLIDERS series.</strong>
</p><p>I don't own these images, but there are the inspiration used for this fic so you get an idea of what I'm talking about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Rebuilt Hale Mansion

This is the inspriation for the new Hale Mansion as designed by Peter.


	2. Stiles' Baby Blue Jeep Renegade

This is the 2016 Jeep Renegade that Derek buys Stiles. I've colour corrected it to a lighter blue than what is available by default.


	3. The Batman Cologne In Scott's Car

This is the perfume that is in Scott's car as mentioned in chapter where Scott picks Isaac and Kira up from the airport in his shitty car.

Hey don't look at me. This thing actually exists.


	4. Howlr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I actually made this mockup because I thought I would be fun.
> 
> Done in Photoshop.


End file.
